


I Will Follow You Into the Dark

by MonsterChild



Series: Plans [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Death Cab for Cutie, F/M, no one dies I swear, talk of afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterChild/pseuds/MonsterChild
Summary: If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfiedAnd illuminate the no's on their vacancy signsIf there's no one beside you when your soul embarksThen I'll follow you into the dark





	I Will Follow You Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the next installment in the Plans series. Obviously, this one is going to be a little loaded, given the subject matter. Veiled talk of suicide if you squint. But, heed the tags, this doesn't kill anybody.
> 
> Enjoy!

“There’s no pulse.”

Bass was fairly sure in that moment, his own heart stopped.  The medic standing over Charlie had her limp wrist in his hands as another medic jumped onto the table, straddling Charlie’s body as he started compressions on her chest.  Compressions stopped momentarily as the medic breathed into her mouth before starting with compressions again.  A third medic pressed a towel to the gaping wound on Charlie’s stomach, the white towel slowly turning a horrific, bloody red.

Bass stood back, hands in his hair.  Not like this.  Not by some stupid patriot bastard who ambushed them when they were taking a walk together after dinner.  Got Charlie in the stomach with a knife before Bass slit his throat.  He managed to carry her back to the infirmary tent as she passed out in his arms.  There was still blood on his shirt.  It didn’t matter.

Because Charlie’s heart had stopped.  She was dead.  It sent Bass reeling, dropping him to the floor because he couldn’t stay standing.  The world, in a single moment, had become infinitely darker.

Then again, maybe not.

“Got a pulse!” the medic shouted.

Bass heaved out a breath, like it was his heart that just kickstarted.  A pulse, alive, breathing.  It wasn’t everything he needed to hear in this moment, but god, it was a start.

“Bass!”

He looked up, slowly, his head foggy.  Miles stood above him, his face stricken and scared.  “What happened?”

The words were there, in Bass’ mind, but he couldn’t figure them out.  He didn’t know how to vocalize this to his best friend, to Charlie’s uncle.  He was too shocked, too shaken.  It was too hard to focus when Charlie was there, potentially bleeding to death.

“You both need to leave!” One of the medics yelled at them.  It was the one that had done the compressions, the one that brought her back.

Miles gripped Bass by the arm and pulled him to his feet, guiding him from the tent.  As soon as they were out the flap, Bass was back on the ground.  Miles crouched down next to him.  “Bass.  _What happened_?”

Bass focused his gaze on the ground.  He couldn’t look at Miles, not if he wanted to speak.  “Patriot.”  His voice was weak, raw.  “Got her in the gut.  He’s dead now.”

“Shit,” Miles breathed.  “Is she…”  He couldn’t finish the sentence.

Tears blurred Bass’ vision.  “She died, Miles.  For just a minute.  She didn’t have a pulse.”

Miles cleared his throat and sat down next to Bass.  “Damn it…”

Bass knew that Miles wouldn’t understand.  Not really.  He knew that Bass and Charlie were close, he didn’t know that Bass loved her.  Didn’t know that she had let him into her heart.  They didn’t want Miles to know, not yet, but now, it seemed stupid.  Because who knew if there would be a tomorrow.

“I love her, Miles,” he said softly.  “I’m sorry.”

Miles sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.  “I know.”  He pinned Bass with a serious look.  “You guys aren’t that good at hiding it.”

Bass let his head drop into his hands and cried.  He wept out all of his fear and sobbed out all of his pain.  He silently prayed to a god that he didn’t believe in to keep her with him.  Miles sat by him in silence, letting him get it all out.  When he was done, he said nothing.  Miles said nothing.  There was nothing that either of them _could_ say.

They sat there for too long, waiting for news that neither was certain they wanted to hear.  When one of the medics came out, the one that was apply pressure to the wound and therefore covered in blood, she looked down at the two of them.  “She’s alive.  Unconscious but alive.”

Bass let out a shuddering breath, tears rolling down his cheeks again.

“Can we see her?” Miles asked the medic, getting to his feet.

The medic nodded.  “Yeah.  Like I said, she’s out, but it would be nice for a familiar face to be around when she wakes up.”

“Thanks.”  He grabbed Bass by the arm and dragged him to his feet before steering him back into the tent.  Once inside, Bass focused and found himself running over to the cot that Charlie was laying on.  He dropped down next to her.  His hands reached out and clutched one of hers as he looked her over.  They’d cut away her tank top, leaving her in her bra and exposing the bandage that covered her stomach.  She was pale and sweat dotted her forehead.

Miles came to stand behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder.  “Breathe, Bass.  She’s alive.”

Bass brought her hand up to his mouth.  It was warm against his lips.

“I’m going to leave you guys alone,” Miles said, squeezing Bass’ shoulder.  “Come get me when you’ve had enough time with her.”

“Never enough time,” he murmured.

Miles didn’t say anything else before he walked away.

Another hour passed before Charlie began to stir, her hand in his flexing and squeezing.  He lifted his head.  Her eyes fluttered open and searched, landing on him.  A smile curled up the corners of her mouth.  “Hi.”

Tears pooled in his eyes again.  “God dammit, Charlie.  Don’t scare me like that.”

Struggling, she managed to sit up, and he reached out to help support her.  “I’m okay, Bass.  I’m still here.”

The hand not holding hers reached out and touched her, running over her leg, her side, her shoulder.  He just needed to touch her, to feel her alive under his hands.  “For a moment, you weren’t.”

She swallowed, pressing her lips together.  “I know.”

He frowned at her, confused.  “You know?  How do you know?”

She shrugged.  “I just do.”  She looked away from him as she took a moment to think, to figure out the best way to say it.  “There was nothing.  When I was gone, there was just… nothing.  Infinite darkness.  No bright light or people waiting for me on the other side.  Just an empty, hollow darkness that swallowed everything.”  She met his eyes, a pained expression on her face.  “Death really is the end, and I was all alone.”

His heart broke for her in that moment.  The way she said it, the slight hesitation in her voice, the serious tone, made him realize how scared she was.  The fear of dying, the fear of being all alone, the fear of the nothingness.  The last thing that Bass wanted was for Charlie to feel like that.  No matter what, Charlie was never alone, would never be alone again.  He would be by her side, forever and in every way that he could.

“We’re all going to die, Charlie,” he said quietly.  “Every single one of us.  But, you won’t be alone in it.”

She searched his eyes for an explanation but didn’t ask what he meant.

“I don’t know what comes after,” he continued.  “You saw nothing, but maybe there’s something there.  Heaven or hell, some sort of afterlife that lets us live on in spirit.  Or maybe there is nothing.  Either way, I will be with you.”

She reached out and rested her hand on his collarbone.  “Bass…”

He laid his hand over hers.  “We’ve been through everything together.  Death will be no different.  Heaven or hell or absolute nothing.  I will be with you.”

“You can’t know that,” she said softly.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.  A gentle, slow kiss that told her how much he loved her, the lengths he would go to for her.  When they parted, he said reverently, “I will follow you into the dark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
